Stars
by murderandtiaras
Summary: What would happen if Booker Dewitt had to bring someone with him to Columbia? And what if the person happened to be his late wife's sister and bad memories were brought up with every corner they turned? Booker, Molly, and Elizabeth will soon find out more about who Molly is and her ties to Columbia. Booker can only bring one girl back to New York. Who will he choose?


Booker never understood why he was in charge of her in the first place or why his people agreed that he could take her along. He was hoping that she would have to stay home; she would just be a pain in the ass. Though he did have a responsibility, and he did promise his wife that he would take care of her.

Molly was an interesting girl, he would give her that much. She was a bit too loud and affectionate for her own good. She would always be curious about every little thing and would ask questions whenever she felt necessary. Her mouth was running so much that Booker thought she didn't have to breathe. She liked to know everything about anything.

And she was just like her. And it annoyed Booker.

Molly and the rest of her family were originally from Ireland. Booker met them while coming home from Wounded Knee. Molly wasn't born at the time, but Booker took a liking to her older sister. In a few years the two would be married.

And in a few years she would be dying due to childbirth, and Booker would sell his daughter away. It was the guilt that was eating him away. He thought the Pinkerton Agency would turn him around, but after he was discharged he went back into his days of alcoholism and self-loathing.

When Molly was born, four years later, the family thought that naming Booker the Godfather would help him get out the pattern he was in. When he said yes he didn't think he would be actually be taking care of her.

"You really should have stayed home. This could get really messy." They both sat in the boat that would take them to the start of the escort mission. The two people rowing stayed silent.

"It would've gotten lonely without you, Mr. Dewitt. I know how to handle myself."

"Do you? You aren't really dressed appropriately, and you don't know how to fight. I can't defend you all the time, you know. You're only sixteen."

Molly looked down, tugging at her clothes, "The dress was hers, did you know that? I thought I would look nice for the occasion, Mr. Dewitt! Is that a crime? And I'm pretty sure we won't have to do that much fighting! It's a silly escort mission. I'll be fine."

"Silly she says," The lady laughed.

"If only she knew what she had been going into." The man rowing said.

"Would the outcome still be the same, brother?"

"It's all a matter of perspective if I do say so myself."

The lady handed Booker a box with his name on it. He opened it up and took note of everything that he saw. He picked up the card with the girl's picture on it and examined it. On the back of the card two things were printed. It was telling him that to bring that girl back unharmed to New York. He already knew this seeing as he accepted the escort mission. The thing that caught this mind, though, was the thing printed on the bottom. _You can only bring back one girl. Choose wisely, Dewitt._

"Something bothering you, Mr. Dewitt?" Molly asked

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing." Booker replied as he closed the box.

"Looks like we're here! Excuse me, is there a reason why we're at a lighthouse? Is the person here?"

"Let's just get out of here, Red. All they do is talk in riddles."

"I told you not to call me that, Mr. Dewitt. My name is Molly, and my hair is red." She said as she climbed the ladder.

"Once you stop calling me Mr. Dewitt I'll start calling you Molly. Deal?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dewitt."

The two walked up to the front doors of the lighthouse, and Molly shuddered as she noticed bloodstains on it. Booker wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. He had no idea what was going to be inside that building.

"Mr. Dewitt?"

"Just….stay close."

"Of thy sins shall I wash thee…where exactly are we, Mr. Dewitt?" She walked over to the basin on the table and placed her hands in it, reading the sign above.

"Let's get going, Red." He pulled on her hand and led her up the stairs.

"Don't you have sins to wash away, Mr. Dewitt?"

"That was a long time ago, Red. Washing my hands in water isn't going to do nothing."

"Forgiveness, Mr. Dewitt. It's all about-"

"Shit," Booker interrupted as a man came into view, bag over his head and recently tortured, a sign on his chest.

"Don't disappoint us," Molly read, "What is that suppose to mean? I thought this was just a stupid escort mission!"

"It is just an escort mission-"

"He's been tortured! How important can this person be, and where the hell are they? I'll go look ahead!"

"Molly, damn it, I told you to stay close!" He yelled.

"You have to come see what I found, Mr. Dewitt! Hurry, come up here!"

"I knew she was going to be a pain in the ass." He mumbled to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

"What is this thing?" Molly had her face pressed up to the glass trying to make out what was inside.

"Whatever it is I don't like the looks of it."

"It looks like some sort of transportation device. These people are pretty advanced in technology. Did your box including anything on how to get in here? Our person isn't here, and obviously this is the end of the lighthouse."

"Here," He handed her a paper with pictures of the bells she was standing in front of, "I'm sure this is what gets us in there."

She rang the bells according to paper, "Is something suppose to happen? Are we being tricked Mr. De-"

The sky started to turn red and what sounded like foghorns started going off. Molly's eyes widened and turned to Booker hoping that he would have an answer. He pulled her closer to him, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. This obviously wasn't another stupid escort mission.

"Mr. Dewitt, look." Molly caught Booker's attention after the horns stopped going off. She turned him into direction of device.

"Looks like they want us to sit in the fancy chairs."

"Come on, Mr. Dewitt! It'll be like the adventures I read in my books." She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him into the device, pushing him into his seat. Then taking hers.

"W-What is this!? Shit," Booker yelled as his hands were strapped to the chair and his pistol falling out of his pocket, "Are you okay, Red?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Mr. Dewitt, what's happening?" Molly said, panic in her voice.

"Where the hell is this thing taking us!?" The device started to take off, going up.

"What could possibly be up from here? Who is this person we are going to find!?" She said.

As the device went up something came into view. Molly gasped as she saw it in its entirety.

"The city…it's floating! It's in the sky…" She whispered.

_Hallelujah _


End file.
